


Red Ice Special

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonraq takes Bolin to see this special ice formation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ice Special

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Bolin had come out for a visit. The earth bender was more than a passing fancy for the water tribe leader. It didn’t help that the bender wore tight clothing letting his muscled form seem like he was wearing nothing at all. He was too much of a temptation so he planned to claim the little bara bender.

“Well Bolin how about I show you something, you’re a guest and have seen various things in our land but I got something special I save, a secret spot.”

“Ooh a secret spot, I’d love to check it out.” Tonraq packed up a sled and the two were off. He took the boy to a small cave, that was surprisingly hot inside. They ditched there more heavy garments for their normal ones.

“This cave is connected to that special spot, deep inside there is a mysterious lake that burns hot, it’s like an oasis in this frozen land.” They entered the room where the lake was held, and to Bolin’s surprise the lake was red.

“Whoa a red lake?” he gasped in surprise.

“Yep, I believe it was made by some spirit a long time ago, and this water always remains warm at all times.”

“That is so cool.” He said examining the mysterious water.

“It gets even cooler.” With a little bending he froze some of the water into a pillar of ice. The red ice stood tall in the center of the lake.

Bolin’s eyes became transfixed onto the shard. “Oh man that is awesome, so you can freeze this water?”

Tonraq smiled as he noticed the look in Bolin’s eyes, he was completely transfixed on the red ice. “Oh yes it’s part of the mysterious properties ice that can’t melt even in lava. I’ve never found another place like it.” As he spoke he began to bend again, allowing the massive shard to spin in it’s place. The action almost made it sparkle and Bolin could only stare. His eyes glazed over and his senses slipped away.

“I know you have feelings for my daughter, but it’s time you forget about them.” Bolin nodded. “You are such a good boy, you will find new love.” He nodded again, he now was drooling. “You will crave men, more importantly me.” Bolin moaned and his manhood began to throb in his pants. “I will be your new master, you will obey me cause obedience gives you pleasure, pleasing me gives you pleasure.” He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan. “Every touch I give you will be a reward, and you will crave it, when we are apart you will crave my cock, and do anything I say to get it.” He whined and his hips bucked forward, his cock was confined painfully in his tight pants.

The boy continued to stare at the red ice, the glistening red was doing things to him. “Do you understand me boy, answer me properly.”

“Yes master!” he moaned.

“Good boy,” he snapped his fingers and the ice broke apart. Bolin cried out as he came shooting his seed into his pants. “Now then why don’t you take off those clothes?”

“Yes master.” He said and began to strip peeling off his clothes revealing his muscled body. Man Bolin was sexy, like many earth benders he was chiseled perfection. Solid pecs rock hard abs, big heavy balls, a nice thick cock, a big bush crowning his crotch and strong muscled legs. His cock was standing tall, and his crotch was soaked in cum.

“Looks like someone is extra horny, no worries I’ll take care of you from now on.” Tonraq removed his own clothes, revealing his own chiseled body. His glorious tan body, and his smooth muscled body. His pubes were neatly trimmed. The moment his manhood sprang free of his loin cloth underwear, Bolin’s eyes were transfixed.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the man, his face coming close to his huge manhood. The musk hit Bolin’s nose, and the earth bender groaned. He nuzzled his pubes, his cheek rubbing along the heated length. “You like my musk?”

“Yes master, your crotch smells so good. May I suck your dick master?”

“Not yet, you need to earn it, Make me a chair.” Bolin was quick, using his earth bending he made a chair of stone. “Good boy.” He patted him on the head, and the earth bender moaned as his cock twitched with joy.

The water bender sat in the chair. “Lick my feet Bolin.” The boy obeyed, crawling forward and began sniffing his master’s feet. 

“So musky,” he moaned and licked his lips. He raised one leg and started licking the sole of his left foot. “Yummy!” he moaned as he lapped along his foot.

Tonraq chuckled, and enjoyed the foot licking. He was a true pervert deep down, and now the earth bender was his to explore all of Bolin’s deepest desires. With his free foot he rubbed Bolin’s arousal feeling the heat seep into his sole. “Want to feel a trick boy?”

“Yes please!” he moaned and went back to licking between his toes. With Bolin leaking pre it allowed Tonraq to use his bending. He bent the pre and moved it down his body, slithering down his balls, across his taint to his ass, slipping into his crack and began to penetrate his hole. “Ah master, it feels good!”

“Yes because you’re a good boy!” at the words good boy, Bolin moaned and came, and thick spurts of cum fired into the air; only to be bent down to join the pre fucking his ass.

The earth bender moaned as he was filled with his own seed. He made the cum swirl and move inside his ass, getting his inner walls nice and wet and massaging them. Stimulation to his prostate had the pro bender getting hard again, and had him panting in need.

“Suck my cock boy you have earned it.” Bolin’s look of joy made Tonraq smile, he placed a few kisses on his master’s foot before licking his way up to his crotch. He happily licked the man’s balls, earning moans from the older male. He ran his tongue along his balls to the base of his cock, flicking his tongue up the massive arousal.

Once at the tip he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked him into his mouth. Tonraq fisted the boy’s hair as he began to bob his head. He sucked hungrily and he hallowed his cheeks as his tongue caressed the underside. ‘I knew he was made for sucking cock.’

He gave into his lust, and came flooding the boy’s mouth with his hot cum. Bolin pulled off his member with a moan. “Delicious!” he leaned forward and began cleaning the head, lapping at the slit to savor his taste. 

“Come sit in my lap.” He obeyed and straddled him, when he got up their cocks brushed together briefly earning a gasp from the earth bender. The chief’s cock sliding perfectly between his bubble butt. With a chuckle the water bender began pinching his perky nipples, he earned moans from the male with every pinch and caress, rolling the aroused buds between his fingers.

“Ahh master I love your cock, I want it inside me.”

“Good boy!” Bolin moaned as he was hit with another wave of pleasure. Tonraq raised his hips enough to position the tip of his cock at Bolin’s wet entrance. “Nothing beats a hot wet hole!” he thrust into his cum filled ass.

They both moaned in pleasure. “Ahh what a fine ass, I knew you were the perfect bitch for me.”

“Ah thank you master, I’m so happy you love my ass!”

“I love you my sweet Bolin.” He kissed the male. The earthbender moaned into the kiss, and gasped as the chief grabbed his bubble butt, fisting his muscled rear as he thrust into the boy’s new hole. It was now made for cock, taking dick and loving every second of it.

The friction he felt along his insides felt amazing, and the tip brushed his sweet spot. “Ahh master so good I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet, boy hold it in!” he groaned as his arousal was stayed. He whimpered, and began moving his hips faster. The boy’s riding only increased as the water bender pinched his nipples.

“Ah master please may I cum?”

“Yes with me.” The thrusting grew more heated and they both cried out as they came. Bolin’s seed splashed all over his pecs and abs, covering both of them in seed. Tonraq’s cum filled him and he loved it.

“Ah Master’s cum inside me, so great!” he groaned. Tonraq chuckled and pet his head. He waved his free hand and from the remnants of the broken ice came a frozen dildo shaped rod.

“This is for you my new pet, once it’s inside you you’ll feel amazing and know what to do.” Bolin rose up letting his spent cock slip free, the red ice dildo replaced it. His ass was filled and he loved the warmth the dildo had. His mind became blank and Tonraq gave him his orders. His life as a good boy was just beginning.

-x-Omake-x-

Bolin returned to his brother. No one noticed the change as Bolin acted just as he always had. “Hey big bro I got something to show you.”

“What is it Bolin?” he looked at his brother and gasped as his little bro stripped naked right in front of him. He didn’t stop there he bent over revealing his stuffed hole. Mako’s eyes became transfixed on the red ice inside his brother.

Bolin removed the ice and waved it in front of Mako, hypnotizing him. “Get naked Mako our master will be here soon and you need to be ready for him.”

“Yes, master will be here soon.” He got naked, and his little brother spread his cheeks thrusting the frozen rod inside him. “There we go, now you’ll be a good boy just like me!”

End


End file.
